This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Here (phase 2) we shall develop the technologies for optimizing sensitivity: (a) using the higher working frequency of 35 GHz;(b) using the more powerful method of DQC;(c) optimizing resonators. These methods will then be implemented in the context of a multi-sample probe-head. These laborious tasks encompass a range of developmental activities, which require extensive multi-disciplinary knowledge and will require a unit of full-time qualified technical staff